As time goes by
by SpikyNecromancer17
Summary: Necro is a shy and quiet girl about to run the small loud town of Gem Cove. The villagers all seem okay, except for that guy who keeps to himself. Everybody doesn't seem to care, but she does...Follow Necro as she goes though ever lasting errands, troubled times, pitfall secrets and unexpected relationships.


**Sorry guys, I've been busy these past few months, so I'm going to make it up to you by creating yet another story. Based on the characters in my town except for one I just added. Note: All of the characters in this are human or human animals. I'll eventually get around to drawing profile pictures but until then, enjoy!**

_It's dark in here…too dark…the room is an closed space like a closet…I think it is a closet, I don't know I just ran in without looking…_

_All I can hear are the voices down the hall, shouting out my name…._

"_Necro! Necro!"_

"_Necro! Where ja'd go?"_

"_Heh heh, bet she's just talking to her anime friends…"_

"_Anime?! She watches anime?! How geeky can she get?!"_

_It's like this every day…and whenever I come back, it gets even worse. I ride the bus with those fools, I sit in class with those fools, I eat with those fools, and at the end of the day…_

_They even sleep with me…_

_I don't know how to get rid of them…every time I try to get away, they just keep coming back…_

_Every time I push, they push back harder…_

"_Hey..."_

_Every time I speak heavy words, they're crush mine…_

"_uh…hello?"_

_Every time…every time…every time…_

"Miss wake up!"

"Kiminicha! Wha-

I had completely forgotten I was riding the train, guess I dozed off about a few hours after watching the sun fall.

"You were mumbling in your sleep…" said a guy sitting across from me. He had blue hair and deep red cat like eyes. He was wearing a red and yellow diamond sweater and blue jeans, he had a smirk on his face like he was about to do something.

I simply frowned and twirled some of my hair.

"Hah, it's okay it happens. Trust me…" he said with a wink. "So stranger, what's your name?"

"Awesome, I'm Rover. And may I say, you look like quite the tomboy."

I just turned away to look at the window. I'm not much of girly girl, I was wearing a Nintendo t shirt and tan capris. My haired was tied back in two pigtails with bangs that reached my eyelashes. My brown skin matched my chocolate eyes which was in sync with my black brown hair. The only thing that stood out was my acne.

Rover stretched his arms and legs outward, then directed his attention back to me.

"So uh, what town are you going to?"

"Gem Cove…I'm going to the new mayor there…"

"Wow, that sounds pretty big. Too bad as much as I travel, I haven't been there."

"As much as you travel?" I squinted. "How often do you travel?"

"A lot." He answered quickly, as if he knew I was going to ask that question. He probably did though.

The speaker of the train came on.

"_Now approaching Gem Cove. Please ready your luggage."_

"That's your stop," Rover smiled at me. I smiled a little at the thought. _My _stop…

"I knew I could get a smile out of you. Hey, I know, we should exchange numbers.

"Say wha-

Before I could even finish he was already pulling out his phone and looking though his contacts to add a new number. Guess he really enjoyed talking to me.

I sighed, knowing it was useless trying to get him to not have my number.

"Okay it's,-

"K, thanks! Now I'll tell you mine…

"_Now arriving at Gem Cove. Thank you for riding and have a nice day."_

"Whoops, time for you to go Ni-Ne. Hope you serve Gem Cove well, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks, bye."

"Bye Bye."

The midnight air outside felt beautiful compared to the stuffy train, there were no clouds in the sky, so was kinda bright outside.

"OMG, is that her?!"

An orange cat, a blue duck, and blue and red eagle and Yellow Shih Tzu were eagerly staring at me.

"Ya, she's the real thing alright."

"It's getting awkward, somebody say something!"

"Okay everyone on the count of three..."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

**Sorry I didn't really give out Necro's number. I just didn't want to use a fake one and have it end being somebody actual number. Especially if they read this story. o-O Anyway, you might be able to guess the villagers. **

**-KapphyKat14 now SpikyNecromancer17**


End file.
